mistralcityrpfandomcom-20200214-history
William Sinclair
William Sinclair is a middle-aged man, currently living in Mistral City. He is also one of the Skylords of Mistral City, and is related to Skylord Vimes, one of the former Skylords. He manages many jobs in Mistral City, as such as the General Secretary of the Communist Party,Chancellor of New Mistral, Politician, and Skylord . Duties and Roles in New Mistral He is currently the First Chancellor of New Mistral, and General Secretary of The Communist Party of New Mistral. As a member of Congress, he suggests new laws and attends special sessions of Congress. His 'Perfect Society' Bill was recently approved by Chief Skylord Flex. As Chancellor, he can assign people to fulfill Ministry Ranks. Leisure Time He occasionally spends his freetime writing Petrarchan Sonnets about Philosophy and Love. Occasionally, he writes about paradoxical events in the time of MInecraftian's Emergence as a Dominant Continent... Relationships He has a strong friendship with the Skylord Flex and Skylord Varius. He doesn't remember his mother or father, but was given the honor of being a Fortune Teller prior to moving to New Mistral. Also befriended the other skylords. He also is a friend to Doctor Blake Stone. Exile After his failed attempt to rid Minecraftia of Communism; he was captured by Hiero Varius. Because William lost the grave battle; almost all the nations he captured came under USS control. Afterward, General Secretary Varius, First Leader of the Prestigious USS, exiled William from Minecraftia. He has been known to show up time to time again. Reinstatement After many months, William agreed to relinquish his hold on the FGBBQ in return to be reinstated into the USS. General Secretary Varius was persistent, but gave William an opportunity. This opportunity was the chance for William Sinclair to procure a new life in a new Nation: The USS. Reluctantly, he joined the USS and was made its Secretary of Research for the WHOLE USS. Personal Life He often takes vacations to Havenbrook , and helps on Mistral City's projects. He enjoys reading books, as he is one of Mistral's smartest citizens. His go-around suit us his Skylord suit, and his formal wear is a High-End Delmark Suit, tailored to his liking. The Airship he owns, is The Mohive. He also built the Mistral and Havenbrook Aircraft Traffic Control Towers, and operates at both. He is also, the Professor at Mistral State University in Politics and Law. Childhood Quite pitiful to say the least. His parents are unknown to him, whilst being trained by many people. His Graduation took place at The University of Law and Politics and graduating as one of the best students. He was also trained in the Arcane Arts and you can/may see him using some of it. However, he had 2 other brothers; whom were named Robert and George Sinclair. It actually was revealed that William was a "Sinclair" not an "Ironfist", and hailed from Dubwin. Death During his exiled days, he was detained by H. Varius. Upon which, he was executed for various crimes including "Vandalism of Lehparsi". Category:Mistral City Category:Skylords Category:Characters